


We Leave This Place Together

by toweringpines



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toweringpines/pseuds/toweringpines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't hear the muttered goodbye that falls from Sasuke's lips when the Uchiha sees Naruto's blue eyes close for the final time.</p><p>Doesn't see when the life slips away from the other half of his soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Leave This Place Together

**Author's Note:**

> Deathfic, because I can. Sorry man, I kinda like these. *Shrugs*

Chidori crackles and the song of one thousand birds sings in Naruto's ears.

Piercing white light flickers, blinding him as he feels the heat traveling closer and closer still.

The trajectory is fixed and can no longer be changed, but that's okay. He readies himself, and when the blow comes it's warm like the embraces they never got to have.

He feels the fingers pierce his flesh and touch his heart, and the moment is so sweet even when they rip right through it, tearing it in two like it's been torn for so long.

Blood gurgles up into his mouth, and he coughs it onto the shoulder of the person he loves.

"I love you." Sasuke whispers, saying the words neither has ever said, but has always known was true. "I love you and I'm sorry."

"I love you too. So much."

Naruto steels himself for the most painful thing he'll ever do. But Sasuke is his responsibility. Sometimes, people have to do things they don't want to.

A kunai isn't intimate enough for this, no he has to use his own hands. He readies the technique easily, he's practice it a million times, and it's specially made for this moment. It's something like Asuma-sensei's fuuton charka blades and works like chidori, except cleaner.

A sharp blade of wind coats the fingers he plunges into Sasuke's back.

He feels the moment he pierces Sasuke's heart, and the sharp intake of breath as Sasuke receives the blow he's been expecting. He feels Sasuke convulse and spit blood onto his back. He feels it when Sasuke grips him to his body tighter.

They are both strong enough to hold on for quite a while, even with hearts that are shredded, but not long enough to do all the things they should have.

"You said we'd die together." Sasuke laughs bitterly. "I just wish it wasn't like this."

Naruto kisses the junction between Sasuke's neck and shoulder, where his head is resting, and tangles the hand that isn't plunged through Sasuke's heart into the knotted black hair.

"Me too bastard."

Sasuke lifts his head from Naruto's shoulder, and kisses the top of Naruto's head.

"I'll see you in another world then, dead last." He says, a tenderness in his voice that would make Naruto's heart jump if it was still working.

Finally, his injuries catch up with him, and he begins to see white. He sags in Sasuke's arms which are still holding him up, even though Sasuke must be starting to slip as well.

He takes a few more shuddering breaths and then he knows nothing.

He doesn't hear the muttered goodbye that falls from Sasuke's lips when the Uchiha sees Naruto's blue eyes close for the final time.

Doesn't see when the life slips away from the other half of his soul.


End file.
